Tears of Scarlet
by Wootabulous
Summary: It's finally Naruto's wedding, and only one person isn't looking forward to the marriage. Tears shall be shed. Naru/Saku, Naru/Hina. One-shot. Now turned into a series of multiple and varied one-shots.
1. Tears of Scarlet

**Hey guys.**

**This story came by spur of imagination. A lot of ideas flitted into my head, and I decided to make it a nice short one shot. I didn't want to have a commitment of having to write for another story, and such I decided to write this one shot.**

**I'm not a fan of one-shots really, but I decided that short and sweet would be best for this story.**

**I hope you enjoy the story. **

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

She walked slowly up the steps, and entered through the door. Whispers of "she's beautiful" echoed through the hall as she entered. She took a deep breathe to keep herself calm, after years of managing to hide her emotions, she had perfected the Hyuuga mask. She smiled at those she knew, before she caught eyes with the groom. His eyes lit up in happiness, and he smiled at her. Hinata smiled back, before moving forward down the aisle. Ino strode in front of her, her bridesmaid dress looking stunning on her. She watched people nod in acceptance at the appearance of the Hyuuga Heir. Her hands trembled as she gripped the bouquet, struggling not to drop it. Finally, she made it to the altar, and she forced herself to move to the side. A smiling Haruno Sakura, clad in a wedding dress stepped up next to Naruto.

Hinata was sitting in the front row, her emotions and thoughts screaming at her. She watched the bride turn to the groom, both were smiling happily. The recently retired Gondaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade smiled at both of them, wishing them the best with their marriage. She wished she could change the past. She wished that she could go back in time. She wished that she was the one standing at the altar, and not Sakura. She wished that she would be the one that Naruto loved. She wished that she had gotten the courage to tell him that she loved him. And those thoughts, made her fill up with sadness and regret.

"You may kiss the bride" proclaimed Tsunade.

Namikaze Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage turned to his beautiful bridge, Haruno Sakura and lifted her veil. Smiling, he drew his face close to hers, kissing her gently. The crowd cheered and they stood up, throwing up rose petals into the air.

Both were heroes in the Third Shinobi War. Namikaze Naruto, renamed the "Second Coming of the Yellow Flash" had, with the aid of Konoha and Suna combined forces, finally ended Pein's reign of tyranny, leaving the world to be one of peace, and to proclaim Konohagakure the strongest village. Not to mention, having Sabaku no Gaara by his side, both were brothers who had fought, bled and almost died beside each other. Uchiha Sasuke was also dead, having being killed after attempting to assassinate Haruno Sakura. At twenty three, Naruto was every fangirl's dream, having inherited his father's good looks.

As everyone rose up in their seats, clapping happily, Hinata looked sad and lonely. A look of sheer and utter disappointment. It was as if she wasn't happy for her friend. Hyuuga Hinata sat next to Hyuuga Neji, who was clapping happily, matching ring bands with Tenten nearby. They were all getting married one by one. First it was Kiba, then Shino, Shikamaru and so on. Only Hinata was left, and she knew that she would not find happiness.

She stared at the couple smiling and waving happily, and she couldn't help but hang her head and let tears fall down her cheeks. She had never had the courage, or the strength to tell Naruto that he had loved her. She had fallen for his smile and cerulean eyes since the academy, but was deathly shy. She grew in confidence, but couldn't even make herself face Naruto when he had returned after three years.

Her constant fainting around him caused him to always have concern for her, and she was never able to convey her thoughts. He was utterly daft about feelings and emotions, and she didn't have the confidence. She stood up slowly, clapping half-heartedly.

She watched the bride and groom walk down the aisle, guests throwing rice in the air. They were laughing hard, Sakura hanging off Naruto's arm.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

She watched them at the after party, smiling and exchanging winks, seated together at a table. The after party was more exclusive, all either important people to Naruto, Sakura or to Konoha. She could see Tenten and Neji on the dance floor, waltzing away. Shikamaru grinning with Temari. Kiba with Hinamori. Chouji with Momo. Everyone seemed happy and in love, and she stood alone. Hinata watched from the sidelines, guests milling around mingling. Everyone seemed happy. Everyone except her...

She watched Naruto stand up, making a toast and proclaiming his love for his bride, and for Konoha. He received outstanding applause, with the tinkering of glasses. Naruto accepted their challenge, meeting his bride's lips in a kiss of love and passion. Hinata closed her eyes, clenching hard. Naruto then drifted off to the side, talking to Kakashi while Sakura was giggling with Ino at the table. Hinata took a breath, walking up to Naruto.

Kakashi saw her approach, and excused himself. Naruto turned to her, smiling. Even after all these years, her heart wouldn't stop pounding at his soul-piercing eyes. Hinata opened her mouth, desperate to say something but nothing came out. She shut it in dismay, smiling sadly with her eyes closed before placing her hand on his broad shoulder. Naruto looked at her in puzzlement. Hinata rose onto her tippy toes, kissing his cheek and walked away. She didn't know how she made it back to the Hyuuga complex. She didn't know how she got to her room. She managed to open the door, close and lock it, before falling onto her bed, crying her heart out.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Hinata woke up suddenly, panting at her dream. She turned to see the clock and the date. She was twenty one still. She had time!. 9 A.M. Naruto would be at his traditional training spot, probably killing himself to get better. Hinata moved quickly, showering, throwing on a lovely lavender dress and some makeup. She brushed her hair, leaving it undone. She then dashed out the door in high heels, leaving several confused Hyuuga at the sight of their heir dashing out.

Hinata gritted her teeth as she ran along the road.

'_I will not loose him this time' she said in determination._

She rounded the corner, barely dodging an overhanging brush to see Naruto spinning in the air, attacking a wooden post. Sensing her, he stopped and Hinata rushed towards him frantically

"Hinata! What's wrong?!" asked Naruto concerned, checking behind her for attackers.

Hinata looked flushed, her cheeks red and strands of hair coming away from her ears. Naruto turned to face her, raising a hand and brushing the loose strands away and tucking them behind her ears. Hinata stiffened, struggling not to faint. She couldn't loose this opportunity. Slowly the blood trickled away from her brain, and she let out a deep breath.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto concerned.

Hinata stared at the man she loved, and remembered the dream, the kiss with Sakura. She closed her eyes and hung her head.

"No..." she whispered.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto, utterly confused.

"No..." she whispered again.

"Uhhh....Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto" she said softly.

Naruto opened his mouth, but Hinata's finger shot out, putting it against his lips in a shushing motion. His mouth clamped shut.

"Naruto-kun. A...ai..." began Hinata.

'_I need to say it' her head screamed._

Naruto opened his mouth again, but Hinata's finger pressed against his lips.

"Naruto-kun...AISHITERU!" screamed Hinata at an unsuspecting and very confused Naruto.

Naruto blinked in utter shock and surprise. Being the intelligent person he was, only one thing came to his mind to say.

"What?" asked Naruto.

Hinata felt that Naruto could hear her heartbeat, it sounded so loud as he faced her, confusion evident on his face. Hinata wouldn't let this end like this.

"Naruto-kun, aishiteru" repeated Hinata, softly.

Before Naruto could react, she wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping onto her tippy toes, and kissed Naruto on the lips softly. Naruto stood stock still, and Hinata pulled back, her arms still around his neck, her eyes searching his. Naruto was utterly confused, but he then realised, that he loved Hinata, having hidden feelings for the girl in front of her. He could see how vulnerable she was, having left herself open. Her eyes were wide and fear was welling up, and then tears began to fall as she continued to stare at him. He smiled at her, wiping her tears away. She looked up at him expectantly at the contact and he drew her close to him.

"Hinata-chan...aishiteru" whispered Naruto.

Hinata's eyes widened, before she smiled. She felt Naruto's face move in, and his lips meet hers.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Hinata waited, her father on her arm. The music began, and Sakura entered first. Then Hanabi. And finally her. She saw Naruto, whose eyes lit up at the sight of her, a genuine smile appearing on his face. She smiled back. Sakura moved off, sitting down next to Sasuke, who smiled back at her. He had been saved from his own hatred by Naruto. Hinata reached Naruto, and one look into his eyes, she knew she had made the right decision.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

_**I really hope you enjoyed the story. **_

_**Feedback is appreciated, and I thank you for taking the time to view this short piece of work.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Woot  
**_


	2. Blinded by Love

**I didn't think I would update this, since it was suppose to be a stand alone one shot. However, having come up with an awesome idea, I decided to put fingers to keyboard and produced this. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Every chapter will most likely be stand-alone, should I update it but I will keep the story on complete. Again, this is much more...on the emotional side. I suppose I wanted to write something more...mature. I didn't want something full of hormones and lemons, but rather something on the mature side, not necessarily having to rely on the physical side of love. It can be simple acts that can show that you love someone, and this is something that I thought would help expand my writing style. This is much more experimentation than anything, and as such I'm not going too in-depth with detail to bog you down.  
**

**Reponses to reviews:**

**P5ych0: My bad with the bridge. Thanks for pointing it out, I quickly edited it.**

**Kaiina: I'm glad you liked it**

**exotic lady: Sorry you cried, but I'm glad you enjoyed it**

**Fireworks: I didn't know that story would be so much of a tear-jerker.**

**Dopeshieet: Well, I didn't plan this, but here you go. **

**Anyway, without further ranting on, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Again, your feedback is always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.  
**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

It was an ambush. And it had happened without warning. It had been a simple delivery B rank mission, but now blood and bodies littered the ground. Sound ninjas had infiltrated the area, and now were attacking the pair. Around her, ninjas fought. Hinata weaved between two ninjas, palms to their hearts, killing them instantly. They fell around her, her hands in a weave of motion. She saw glimpses of him, shadow clones fighting against numerous opponents, and the flash of his blonde hair. His katana was a whirlwind of death, as he slashed and slew his way through numerous opponents. Already the body count had risen into the double digits, the two Chuunin defending the package with ferocity, pride and secrecy at stake

It was then, that it happened. Several ninjas had managed to trap him against a tree, only for him to switch with a log. As he twirled in the air over three kunai, a fireball had hit him hard. He had barely covered himself, before a large wind jutsu took him away, slamming him hard against a tree, where he slumped, unconscious. She had stood over his injured body, fighting and buying time. And all is fair in love and war. They took her eyes. Barely managing to subdue her, they tied her down and forcibly took out her eyes. She screamed in pain as they severed the eyes from her face, blood leaking from her empty eye sockets. They left her, leaving her to bleed beside an injured Naruto. He had woken up a few seconds later, despair in his eyes at her state. It was then that he first used his father's move, the Hirashin no Jutsu effectively, managing to save her.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

He had rushed into the hospital, desperate. He had roused Tsunade and Shizune, two great medical ninjas. There, they had managed to stop the bleeding. They had managed to save her from certain death. But with all Hyuuga, their eyes are their pride.

Her father came around while Naruto sat there sadly in the chair, glancing up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"You did this to her, you monster!" he spat.

Naruto simply hung his head, unsure of what to say. The stinging backlash of a backhand from Hyuuga Hiashi sent him toppling to the floor, and he would have continued, until she spoke up.

"Tou-san...it is not Naruto-kun's fault" her whisper came from the bed, her head wrapped heavily in bandages.

"You will never be able to see again Hinata. That is worse than any death for a Hyuuga" said Hiashi.

"It was a sacrifice I was willing to take, to save a comrade" she had replied.

"I am sorry Hinata. You are no longer a Hyuuga. You are hereby banished from the clan, and you are not my daughter" said Hiashi, walking away.

Naruto could do nothing, but hold a distraught Hinata as she cried her heart out. And Naruto cried with her.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

That night, Naruto sat on the roof of the hospital as it rained. His hair hung around him, and he cried for Hinata. The pain would never go away, he knew it was his fault. He became cocky and brash, and she paid for it. He was lucky that she was still alive, but he felt responsible for it. He took a breath, before standing up. He looked up at the darkened night, and the moon and the stars. He had his answer, he knew what he had to do.

Tsunade stared at him, but she saw the certainty in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Without a doubt. It is the only way I know that can right this wrong" was his reply.

"Naruto, think this through before you..." began Tsunade.

"I have. It is my fault she lost her eyes, and due to that she is also an outcast. This is the only way I know to make it right. Please, do this for me Hokage-sama" replied Naruto.

She knew that he was dead serious. Gone was the energetic youthful Chuunin that had come back from Jiraiya, and there stood a mature and serious ninja. She knew he had a strong sense of morals and justice. This was the road he wanted to take, and being as stubborn as his mother, no one would stop him. Tsunade took a breath, and then agreed.

"When do you want it to take place?" she asked.

"Now" came his reply.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

When she woke up, instead of darkness she had become accustomed to seeing, she saw streams oflight.

"Slowly Hinata, let your optic nerves settle to the light" she heard the voice say.

She tried to recognise it...it was the Hokage. Slowly, she opened her eyelids, squinting at the bright light.

"Don't rush" said Tsunade.

With that, she opened her eyes fully, and as she fully awoke, her mind went into overdrive.

"How can I...how can I see Hokage-sama?" asked Hinata slowly, her voice croaky from the operation.

Tsunade gave her a sad smile, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Naruto...he gave you his eyes" she whispered.

Hinata glanced over the room to the next bed, where a blonde figure lay, blood soaked white bandages wrapped around his face.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Several years later.

She cheered loudly for him. She knew he had the ability to win. He panted hard, before moving and striking the airbourne ninja in the face with his fist, knocking him out. She rose out of her seat, yelling in delight.

"Winner, Namikaze Naruto!" yelled the voice.

Naruto raised his arms in triumph, the black blindfold covering his empty eye sockets. He had made it after years of hard work. He was finally a Jounin.

It was later in the night that they sat at a booth in a fancy restaurant in downtown Konoha, Hinata smiling as she ate with him.

"You did great out there Naruto-kun" she said happily.

Naruto grinned back. It had taken a year to develop, and then several years after that to master, but he could see with his chakra. By sending out a chakra pulses, he could see the chakra take forms, and thus had a limited way of seeing. He couldn't see colours or too much detail, but it was enough. Hinata herself was also a Jounin, having being promoted several years after Naruto had given her his eyes, having sat by her every training practise with a grin on his face, even though he couldn't see too well. She had only applied for the Jounin exams when he had mastered the chakra pulse. And she had dedicated her win to him. Like always, he had cheered loudly for her. Hinata knew he would never see properly again, but she smiled at him.

"Hinata-chan...we've been going out for several years now, and it's been some time since the accident" began Naruto.

Hinata nodded, allowing for him to continue. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Hinata...you mean so much to me...and I would love it if you would continue to share the rest of your life with me" said Naruto.

Hinata looked shell-shocked, her cerulean eyes widening.

Naruto got down on one knee, pulling out a ring box.

"Hinata, will you marry me?" he asked.

Hinata stood silent for a moment, tears running down her face.

"You have done so much for me Naruto. It would be an honour to marry you" she whispered.

"Aishiteru" they whispered to each other.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

**Well there you have it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Again, your feedback is much appreciated.**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot  
**


	3. Changing You

**I suppose this fanfic is inspired by a variety of events, experiences and various stories. **

**I...I wanted to write something that people could identify with, and this is what came out. **

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**Responses to reviews:**

**Fireworks: Yeah, I decided to write single one-shots, since I take so long to update my usual stories. **

**KrazeeNinjaChick: I'm glad you liked it. Really trying to open up my writing style and improve. **

**Seichi hime: It isn't about competing with each chapter, its more of simply finding more ways to express things **

**cool-hinata-chan1: Glad you liked it**

**oceanmoon: Thank you, glad you enjoyed that chapter.**

**This one now is not so much of a tear-jerker, it's more about changing yourself, and who you are. And how someone can inspire you to change.**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

"Loner"

"Weirdo"

"Who is she?"

"I'm not sure"

"She's in our class?"

"Yeah, I didn't even notice her"

"It's like she doesn't exist at all..."

"What do you want?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Do I know you?"

"Does she even have a name?"

"..."

"Why am I alone?"

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

_It's not fun to be alone. You sit there through class, and no one talks or even looks at you. No one knows I exist. It's like the whole world passes me by, and no one seems to care about you. No one knows who I am, no one talks to me...I am alone._

_I suppose it isn't all that bad. I can enjoy things by myself, even though I have no friends. I am naturally shy, and I don't stand out much. People don't notice me, and I'm fine with that. I don't want to draw attention to myself, I don't want to stand out. But sometimes...I wish someone would see me. I wish someone would talk to me...I wish someone would be my friend_.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Hinata walked out of the classroom after the bell rang. Everyone had already left, talking with friends and laughing on their way to the cafeteria, or to play sports or talk. Hinata had no one, and everyone else had made friends in their first month at school. Nearing the second month now, she still hadn't made a friend. Instead, like every day she slowly made her way down the stairs and out of the main school building, towards the western side of the school where there was a garden. It had been planted many years ago, but Hinata enjoyed taking care of the plants and flowers there. She had gotten permission to take care of the garden when she was free from the school, and she spent her lunches here. By herself...

Today however, was different. She walked over towards the garden, and the numerous trees that surrounded the garden. But she suddenly stopped in surprise. Underneath a tree next to the garden, a blonde boy slept peacefully. She gasped in surprise, seeing someone there. As if sensing her presence, the boy's eyes opened, and he looked at her with clear blue eyes, slightly hazy from his nap.

She knew instantly who he was when she had seen him. Uzumaki Naruto, one of the most popular and handsome guys in her year, and in her class. She saw him as an inspiration, always smiling and having fun. He was like the sun, and people were naturally drawn to him. Naruto looked at her, before smiling.

"Ahh, Hinata-san. How are you?" he asked naturally.

Hinata's eyes widened, and she blushed.

'He knows my name?' she thought.

"Uzumaki-san...I am...sorry for disturbing your nap" Hinata said hurriedly.

Naruto stood up, stretching, before smiling at her happily.

"You've taken good care of this garden Hinata-san,"

"I come here every day..." replied Hinata, looking downcast.

Naruto walked up to her. He was half a head higher than her, and he looked at her.

"I realised that...you were alone. But...," began Naruto, looking down, "I...I didn't know how to approach you."

Hinata looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked, trembling slightly.

Naruto looked back at her with sad eyes.

"Because...I've always been watching you..." replied Naruto.

Hinata flushed red, looking down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Hinata-san, but not having the courage to talk to you earlier" said Naruto, giving out a dry laugh.

"I knew you were alone...but I didn't know what to say, what to think...or what to do" he continued.

Hinata could only stare at Naruto, in complete surprise. Naruto's phone rang, and he picked up.

"Yeah? Now? Dammit. Okay" he said, shutting off the phone.

Naruto looked at Hinata again.

"Hinata-san...know that you're not alone anymore. Because I'm your friend" he said with a beaming smile.

Hinata, with a fierce blush on her face, closed her eyes and smiled back happily.

Naruto then walked off towards the school building. Hinata watched him go. He then suddenly turned around.

"Hinata-san...your really cute when you smile!" he said, before waving and walking off again.

Hinata could only smile and blush.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Every day after that, Naruto would talk to Hinata. People would wonder what had gotten into Naruto, to talk to this wallflower. And Hinata, instead of dreading school began to enjoy the short and quick moments she would share with Naruto. And she slowly started coming out of her shell. She was introduced to two girls, Ino and Sakura by Naruto. Both were best friends from childhood, and they readily accepted her into the group. And slowly, people began to notice Hinata. She didn't visit the garden during lunch times anymore, as she finally had friends, and continued to rise in the popularity ranks.

Over the rest of the semester, Hinata continued to change. She turned from the shy reserved girl into a fun loving happy girl who laughed and was popular. Indeed, she had many friends now. She was never alone anymore. And with that, she forgot her old kind sweet self. She became more fierce and nasty, her group of girls terrorising anyone who tried to get the guys they were gunning for. It was because of peer pressure, that she did nasty things...or so she thought. Instead, it was because she felt that she was better than the other girls, because she was so popular now. And so that she could continue to be popular, and not to be alone anymore.

However, Naruto began to change too. He slowly became more reserved and more quiet. His smiles disappeared, and his happy aura did too. Slowly, Uzumaki Naruto faded into the background, and Hinata slowly began to forget about him, and what he did for her. She never visited the garden since making more friends. She had forgotten it.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

It was one day that Sakura and Ino were both sick, and so Hinata, went down to the garden instead, feeling slightly light-headed and in of some fresh air. She had forgotten all about the garden she used to tend to, and she wondered if it was still there. To her surprise, she saw Naruto there, with a watering can. He turned to look at her and smiled sadly.

"Hinata-san, how are you?" he asked.

Hinata smiled back, but looking deep into his eyes, she could see some lingering sorrow there.

"I'm good thank you!" she said, walking over and ignoring his sad eyes.

He pointed to a rose, that had fully bloomed. It was a purple rose, large and magnificent.

"Do you remember this rose several months ago? It was small and closed off, but now it's large and has bloomed" said Naruto.

Hinata looked at him, as he stared at the rose.

"This was the change in you Hinata. You were shy, reserved and quiet but you are now popular and loud and happy. But you are not the person you once were..." said Naruto.

Hinata frowned at him.

Naruto stood up, looking at Hinata.

"I miss the old you" he said finally.

Hinata stared at him.

"Weren't you the one who wanted me to not be alone? To come out of my shell?" shouted Hinata, becoming defensive

"Yes, but I loved the old Hinata" said Naruto.

Hinata stepped back.

"What....wha-" she began, her eyes wide.

"I loved the old Hinata. The old Hinata was sweet and caring. She loved animals and doing good deeds. She was alone yes, but she couldn't leave anything suffering alone. Do you know, I fell in love with you when you saw that kitten in a box at the start of school? I was behind you, and it was raining. You scooped up the wet kitten and took it to the animal shelter. Do you know why? Because I followed you there. And your clothes got soaked because the kitten was wet, yet you shoved it in your sweater because it was shivering. That was the Hinata I loved. But you have become something far worse than what I had expected. I was hoping that you would be the same Hinata, but instead you now have the "better than you" mentality. And what you do now...you are downright cruel" said Naruto, before walking off angrily.

Hinata stared at his back in shock, not knowing what to say.

'_Am I a bad person?' she asked truthfully to herself._

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

The next day, Hinata walked into class, and sat next to Sakura and Ino, whom she was slowly beginning to pull away from.

"Am I a mean person?" asked Hinata.

Ino and Sakura looked at her.

"No, your not...why?" asked Sakura.

Hinata looked at Sakura.

"Tell me honestly...am I a mean person?" she whispered.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other before looking at her, and nodding.

"You changed Hinata...your not the same girl you use to be" said Ino.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, before she hung her head.

"Thank you for being honest" she said.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

It was during lunch time, that Hinata went back to the garden, to see Naruto reading under the same tree she had seen him first. He looked up at her, and stood up, immediately seeing her saddened eyes.

"Naruto-kun...I realise now what I've become..." she began, before slumping to her knees in despair.

Tears began to run down her cheeks, and she began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Naruto!...I didn't...I just wanted to be accepted! I...I couldn't handle...being alone...again...I'm sorry!" screamed Hinata as she cried.

Two strong arms wrapped around her body, and she was pulled into his chest.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, crying into Naruto.

Naruto held her quietly, rubbing her back.

Hinata finally lifted her tear-stained eyes, looking at Naruto.

"I'll change back...and I'll become the person you love again" she whispered to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled quietly, rubbing her tears away with his thumbs.

"I could tell the instant that I saw you, that you have already changed back" he whispered softly, and he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

It would be later said, that Hinata changed 180 degrees. She turned back into her sweet caring self. Most of her "friends" ditched her, but Sakura and Ino stayed with her happily. She found out later from Naruto had begun to become more reserved with the death of his parents that year having affected him, and was living with his uncle Jiraiya and his aunty Tsunade, and his cousin Shizune. She had cried for Naruto, pleading for him to forgive her for neglecting him, but he simply smiled and said that she was forgiven. He had asked her out after that, and she had happily said yes.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

The start of second semester.

Naruto and Hinata strolled into class, holding hands. People stared and whispered, but they shared a smile with each other. Naruto had turned back into his old self, being finally able to let go and be happy with Hinata. And Hinata hadn't turned into a social outcast, but she was happy with her two true friends in Ino and Sakura, before making more true friends in Temari and Tenten.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Naruto and Hinata stood watching the sunset from the balcony of the school, the last day of first year.

"A lot has happened this year" said Hinata.

"Mmhm" replied Naruto.

"Thank you for being there, for me Naruto" she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It was a pleasure" he replied.

"I really changed during this year" said Hinata, thinking back on the memories of this year.

"Yeah, but do you know the most important thing?" asked Naruto.

Hinata looked at him as he spoke.

"You changed me. When I first met you at the garden, all those months ago, it was the day after my parents had died. I had put on a brave face, and was beginning to crack. I had decided to kill myself that day. But then...you saved me. You were in a bad position yourself, a family that neglected you, no friends and you were always alone...but you continued to try your best. So in reality Hinata-chan...your the one who changed me" Naruto said, looking at her with a smile.

"Idiot...you saved me from my loneliness" replied Hinata, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

**And so ends this fanfic one-shot. I suppose if the reaction is good, I could consider actually expanding the entire thing into an actual story, but I'll have to wait and see on the reaction/response first, so no promises. **

**Until next time**

**Woot  
**


	4. Juxtaposition

**Thank you for your response to the previous fanfic chapter. I may think about creating it into a story, but that'll probably have to wait.**

**Reponses to reviews:  
**

**Fireworks: It's good that you've found friends. **

**Kusa-chan: It wasn't suppose to make people cry! But...I'm glad you liked it either way**

**Twinkie, Seichi, Gabby, Star and Locke, thanks for your reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**With this story, I thought to choose out the most pivotal point in NxH relationship, where Hinata confesses to him. Unfortunately, it hasn't been touched on ever since, which made me rather irritated and disappointed. However, instead of remaking the entire thing, I thought to put it in a different way, where Hinata is the Kyuubi host and Naruto is normal. Basically I would switch their entire personalities and came up with this. It isn't flash hot, I'll admit but I thought it'll be fun to see what it would be like if Naruto were like Hinata. Plus, I like 'Dance of the Crescent Moon.'  
**

**Anyway, here's the newest One Shot, enjoy!**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata lay on the ground, her hands pierced together by Pein's rod. She grimaced, unable to move her hands. Pein slowly walked towards her, a grin on his face.

"You say my peace is a lie. But in this cursed world, a peace where people truly understand one another is a fantasy" Pein spat.

Hinata stared up into his eyes, seeing the darkness lingering behind those eyes.

"Jiraiya believed one day that that day will come. That there will be a world where people truly understand one another!" declared Hinata. "You're wrong!"

"All you do is talk. Talk talk talk talk talk, little Kyuubi host. What can you do when you can't even prove anything? All you can do...is give me the Kyuubi's power" Pein replied, staring down at Hinata.

"I told you, your death will lead to peace" shouted Hinata.

Naruto looked on from slightly away, staring at the conversation. He looked down, seeing his hand form into a fist. He looked back, to see a group of ninjas in the distance, all that was left of Konoha. Naruto swore. He was so weak...with no confidence in himself. He watched in anger as Pein stabbed Hinata with several more rods, hearing her screams of pain. He had to do something. And with that, he moved.

Hinata watched as Ma was blown away by Pein, irritation clear on his face. She couldn't move her body, as Pein had said earlier. She was helpless. She watched Pein draw out his hand, slowly ready to finish what he had started. Suddenly, her eyes widened to see Naruto in the air, his katana ready to strike behind Pein. Out of the corner of his eye, Pein saw Naruto's form moving. He jumped back, sliding, as the katana hit nothing but air.

Naruto stood, crouched in front of Hinata, his eyes staring at Pein. Hinata's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Reinforcements eh..." asked Pein.

"I won't let you touch Hinata-chan again!" he declared.

"Naruto! What are you doing? Get out of here! He's too strong for you" she yelled.

"I know" was his quiet reply.

Pein eyed the blonde Chuunin, who stood in a defensive stance. He smirked confidently, knowing he wouldn't have too much trouble to deal with the Chuunin.

"I'm being selfish for once" said Naruto.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Get out of here, it's too dangerous!" yelled Hinata.

"I'm here of my own free will. I used to be lonely and depressed. I use to have no confidence in myself. I almost went down the path of darkness...but you...Hinata. You became the sun in my life. You lit up the darkness, chased away the shadows. You showed me the right way. I was always chasing you...trying to keep up with you. I wanted to overtake you. I...I wanted to walk with you. I wanted to be with you. But you saved me. Your confidence inspired me. Your smile saved me. Your beauty astounded me. Your attitude rubbed off me. So I'm not afraid to die...to protect you" said Naruto slowly.

He turned, to look into her face, his eyes shining.

"Because...I love you" he said, before turning to face Pein.

Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto took off. She watched in slow motion as he jumped into the air, twirling.

"Dance of the Crescent moon!" he yelled.

Three shadow clones appeared with Naruto, as he twirled towards Pein. Pein however, looked somewhat amused.

"Shinra Tensei!" he yelled.

A scream of pain was heard, as Naruto slammed into the ground hard, his head slamming against the ground. He lay motionless, his katana out of his reach. Blood poured from his mouth, but his eyes never left hers. She watched as he slowly reached out a hand to her. Hinata's eyes widened as she watched Pein pull a rod out of his sleeve.

"STOP!" she screamed.

Pein glanced at her, and thrusted downwards. A blood curling scream, and Hinata instantly filled with rage.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

It was only several weeks later, after the entire fiasco was over that she finally had time. Instantly, she had sought him out, finding him sitting on the Hokage monument, looking out at the slowly rebuilding Konoha. As if sensing her presence, Naruto turned...seeing Hinata turned bright red and looked down.

Hinata walked over, sitting next to him. They sat in awkward silence for a while, before they both tried to speak.

"Do you..." they both began, looking shocked as they both started at the same time.

Naruto looked back down, blushing. Hinata scratched the back of her head. Seeing Naruto wasn't going to talk anytime soon, Hinata opened her mouth.

"Naruto..." she said slowly.

Naruto turned to her.

"I...I would like to try" she said.

Naruto looked at her in confusion, before realising what she was talking about. He summoned up all of his courage, every last bit.

"Do you...uhh...you know...want to...erm" muttered Naruto, poking his fingers together.

It wasn't what he was planning to say, it was far more smoother in his head. Hinata reached forward, placing her hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up, to see Hinata give him a brilliant smile.

"I would be honoured" she said happily.

Naruto smiled back, before they turned to the sunset. Although Uchiha Madara and Sasuke were still major problems in the world, for that moment they ignored it, and were simply happy with each other's company.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Well, that's finished. Another nice little one shot. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot  
**


	5. Casualties of War

**This story is inspired by my love for medieval times and movies. The whole period I simply love, and this fic was inspired by it. I know that a lot of what is acceptable in this time is not applicable to this fanfic, but please bear with it. It is also something completely new for me, but as I said this collection was for me to attempt new things.**

**I normally go over this with a fine iron and fix any kinks and errors, but I decided to leave this story in it's rawest form, from when I first wrote it as I really had an enjoyable time writing it, and I decided to simply leave it like this. Hopefully some of my passion into this story flows in you. I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it, it really was a blast!**

**The protagonist for this story is Hinata. In this fic I tried to make Hinata headstrong, brave and courageous, but also touch on the emotional aspect of her. I'm not really sure that I got the balance correct, but I wanted her to really be strong in this fic. **

**Extra points for anyone who picks up the Dragon Age reference.**

**Please enjoy!**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Shut the gates!" screamed Hiashi from his post.

The two men trying to shut the large wooden gate were cut down as the men from the Kingdom of Uchiha drove through the town of Hyuugan, a small but neutral town in the middle of two warring countries. Calvary came in first, riding hard and fast. Several were cut down from archers in their platforms, falling to the ground. The defending pikemen made a wall, pikes forward. Several of the horses screamed in terror, their mounts falling to the ground. Others clove into their ranks and others were impaled, horse and soldiers alike. As the calvary burst through the ranks, streams of footmen ran in. Several of the pikemen were slain from arrows and bolts, falling before the forces engaged.

Hinata turned to hear the sound of battle. Her eyes widened as she saw men stream into the gates, and fighting. The calvary that had gotten through charged now at the village center, panicked villagers running around.

"Quickly my lady! You must come!" yelled a guard to her, motioning her away from the fight.

More soldiers streamed from the village towards the calvary, with villagers able to fight joining in as they charged.

Hiashi fought at the front lines against the swarm of soldiers, horribly outnumbered.

"Start to pull back!" yelled Hiashi, cleaving the chest of a soldier.

As the defenders fought vailiantly, soon their ranks were too few where they were being overrun.

"FALL BACK" yelled Hiashi, killing another before turning tale and running, his men running along side him.

The calvary had engaged with the reinforcements, losses from both sides. Hinata ran with her two guards, pursued by three horsemen. A guard fell, an arrow to his back.

"Get her!" came the screams of the pursuers, knowing how valuable she would be if captured.

Hinata gasped as she ran, and risked a glance back. The other soldier also fell after he had turned around to throw his axe at the three men, impaling one in the chest. The other two rode after her, gaining quickly. Then suddenly, an arrow flew overhead, hitting one and sending him to the ground. Another arrow swiftly followed, hitting the other.

Hinata's eyes widened as a large group of soldiers came from the other direction. One quickly ran up to her, examining her.

"Are you unharmed lady Hinata?" he asked.

He was tall and muscular, a bow in one hand with a quiver behind him. His eyes were clear blue, and had long blonde hair that fell to his shoulders.

"I...I'm fine. Please save my people" she said.

The man nodded.

"We will do all we can" he replied and ran off to catch up with her troops.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata watched them go, before frowning. She had been taught to fight by her father, she would not surrender to the Kingdom of Uchiha. She was no wallflower, simply willing to be taken freely. With that, she took off after them, determined to fight.

Hinata stuck to the outskirks, a pillaged sword in her hand. Villagers, defenders and the new reinforcements fought against the pillagers, fighting valiantly. She watched as the man with blonde hair climbed swiftly onto the roof of a house with several of his men, raining arrows expertly at the attackers. Many fell to the arrows of the soldiers.

But it was not enough, the soldiers on the ground were being overwhelmed. Hinata struck at a stray soldier, slicing apart his back. His death cry as he fell, before she turned and with adrenaline in her veins, blocked the angry swipe of another soldier. She parried, pain ringing through her body. The man was far stronger than her, quickly disarming her in several blows. She fell backwards as he tripped her, he raised his sword high, ready to plunge it into her. Her foot lashed out, striking him painfully in the groin. He yelled in pain, dropping the sword. An arrow struck him in the chest and he fell back, dead.

Turning, she saw him again, bow outstretched before motioning to her with his hand. She got up, before running towards the house he was on and pushing herself off the wall, reaching desperately for his hand. She marvelled at his strength as he easily pulled her frame up with one hand.

"Thank you again" she said.

He simply nodded, handing her a bow and arrow.

"Use this" he replied, before notching an arrow and sending it into a soldier distinctly wearing the colours of red and black.

It was done. A victory was accomplished, but at the loss of many brave men to defend the civilians. The Kingdom of Uchiha was driven off, their raiding force routed. Hiashi was leaning on his sword, blood running down his temple at a cut to his head.

"Daughter!" he yelled as he saw her run to him, hugging him fiercely.

The stranger with blonde hair walked towards him slowly, and Hinata turned around. Only now she could see the way he carried himself, with the confidence and strength of many men. And she could see the stride, only royalty that carried himself. Hiashi smiled, limping to him.

"It is good to see you, although I wish the circumstances would be better, nephew" said Hiashi warmly, clasping his hand.

"I see you still have some strength in those old bones" grinned the blonde stranger.

"Ha! If I were your age I would of held them off single handedly" smirked Hiashi.

"My father would claim that you cannot" replied the stranger.

Hinata got a close look at him. His coat of arms showed a fighting yellow dragon, and her eyes widened. As she stared in shock, her father walked over with the stranger.

"Please, meet my eldest daughter Hinata. Hinata dearest, this is Prince Naruto from the Kingdom of Namikaze. I grew up with his father" said Hiashi.

"My lady" he said, bowing.

Hinata smiled slightly back, nodding her head.

"Thank you...for everything" Hinata said.

"I am glad you and most of the civilians are unharmed. I was afraid I would not make it on time. We must evacuate the village though, your palistade walls will not hold to the vast army that makes up the Uchiha army. We must quickly take all you have, and make for Konohagakure" said Naruto.

Hiashi nodded, motioning over a soldier and whispering in his ear. Hinata examined him closely. He was not blindingly handsome, but his eyes were certainly his best feature. He was good looking, but not overly so to be drop dead gorgeous. He shifted his eyes and held her gaze. Uncounsciously she felt a hint of a blush rise in her cheeks. Then, he winked at her. The audacity of that man!

Hiashi turned back to them.

"Oh, and my dearest. I forgot to tell you, he is your betrothed.

"What!"

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The war didn't seem to be coming to a resolution, with several major victories to both the Kingdom of Namikaze and Kingdom of Uchiha. Whenever he was not commanding the troops in the field, Naruto spent his days with her, both getting to know each other. Hiashi was also glad, having reunited with his childhood friend whom he called a brother. Her parents and Naruto's parents had all grown up together, Minato was raised up to become a King, and Hiashi raised a simple commoner who had big plans for his own village. Although she would never admit it, Hinata was thrilled to know Naruto loved many forms of art, from poetry and painting to stories. Many hours would be spent in the library with him, simply talking the hours away, discussions about life and everything in between. It was during the times with him that she was most happy, finding someone who shared her love for literature.

Although they were officially betrothed, Naruto made no move or action to romance her. When she had asked him why, he had simply smiled and said that he didn't want to rush anything, and that their betrothal could take its time. Hinata had smiled and nodded, thankful that she wasn't being rushed into marriage.

And slowly, as the war continued there was strain in the Kingdom of Namikaze. Naruto was barely back at the capital, often out in the field for weeks, sometimes months. Whenever he came back, he would have tired eyes, filled with despair and sorrow. Deaths of many good soldiers to protect their homes. The consequences of war. Another year of war went by, Hinata saw even less of Naruto. They were loosing the war, even her father and King Minato had gone off to war. Hinata spent a lot of time with her mum and Queen Kushina, weaving cloth or talking. Messengers came a week after they had left, telling of a large battle in which the Kingdom of Namikaze was crushed. Soldiers had been scattered and they were regrouping. All available men marched off with the messengers, the last of the forces that remained. Only a few hundred guards remained to defend Konohagakure. Hinata began to worry. She knew the Kingdom of Uchiha was powerful and strong, and the Kingdom of Namikaze had been horribly outnumbered from the start.

And slowly, she began to worry for Naruto. She only realised that she had been unconsciously surpressing her feelings since she viewed him as a close friend. And it was then she realised she was in love with him. With tears in her eyes at night, she wept and prayed that they would be safe, before falling into an uneasy slumber.

Defeat. The army had retreated after a small skirmish, knowing that they were simply too outnumbered to even risk open war. Pulling back all men, they withdrew to the castle, to await the siege. And in war, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Hinata could wield a sword and could use a bow, however she was also roped up into training. Thousands of women were taught warfare, as well as refugees. They would form a militia to aid the soldiers in the defense of Konohagakure, women mainly to fill in as archers while most of the men would do the hand to hand combat. Finally again though, Naruto was back. Again, even with the impending doom on their doorstep they found a day to spend in the library together again, discussing their views on life and philosophy. His father had burst in half way through, calling for Naruto quickly.

This time, Hinata watched as Naruto, in his armour with another three hundred calvary. They were preparing to ride west, towards the approaching siege army. A large group of refugees were being pursued and required aid. Naruto had walked up to her, and to her surprise she hugged him.

"Come back to me, Naruto" Hinata whispered, feeling his arms draw around her back.

Naruto smiled, kissing her forehead before drawing away, and leaving with his men.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Two days passed, with no news. And then, refugees arrived! It was a small band, but they gave news that more were on the way. Slowly groups of injured soldiers and refugees trickled through the gates in the day. On the horizon you could slightly hear the clash of arms and yells of men. More wounded started arriving. Hinata went to King Minato to ask what was happening. Minato smiled sadly at her.

"There are still at least another fifty refugees out there, but many are sick or wounded and are travelling by wagon. They must go slow, otherwise many will not survive the journey. Naruto refuses to leave them, and he has made a shield wall to buy them more time" replied Minato.

"But the bulk of the army is coming!" said Hinata.

"Yes," began Minato sadly, "but he refuses to leave them. He feels it is his duty to defend these refugees."

Hinata nodded, and walked again.

_'Stupid heroic fool' she thought._

Near evening, the wagons came. A large convoy of horses leading carriages, wagons arrived at the gates. Minato, Kushina, Hiashi and Hinata had rushed to the convoy, asking of news.

"It is not good my king. They are horribly outnumbered, ten to one" said the leader of the refugees sadly.

Minato swore, and Hinata again spent the night, praying.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Morning came, and the sounds of fighting were gone. Instead, horsemen were approaching from the horizon. The alarm bells rang, and soldiers poured into the streets, militia and soldier alike. Hinata took her place on the wall, a longbow in her hand and a short sword strapped to her waist. Leather armour protected her, and she wore a small leather cap, preventing her hair from distracting her. She saw the tattered and ruined flag of Kingdom of Namikaze rise, and a cheer came from the people. The cheering stopped however at the condition of the men. Many were injured and the horses were exhausted. Of the three hundred men that had ridden out bravely, only fifty came back. And then she saw him, looking tired with a few scratches but otherwise unharmed. As they rode into the gate, Hinata rushed down with many of the others. Soldiers were pulled from horses, many led away to the hospital set up. She sought him out, and found him with his father and mother. He saw her, his tired and weary eyes lighting up with happiness...and love.

She had never realised it, but at that moment she remembered his eyes. They had always had that look in them. He never looked so handsome, although dirty and covered in blood. She ran forward, leaping into his arms. Minato and Kushina looked surprised, but she didn't care.

"You came back" she whispered, looking up happily at him with tears slowly running down her cheeks.

His thumb wiped across her cheek, wiping away the tear lovingly.

"Miss me?" he asked with a tired grin.

"Yes" she whispered shyly, before tugging his head down boldly and meeting his lips in a soaring kiss.

Electricity shot through Hinata as their lips met. Pulling back after a lack of air, they smiled happily at each other. Hinata felt content and complete, as if a massive burden had fallen from her shoulders. A quiet amount of chuckles made her realise where she was, many soldiers grinning at her, with Minato and Kushina looking rather amused. Hinata flushed beet red, and Naruto chuckled as he draped an arm around her waist happily, giving her a light squeeze.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The Kingdom of Uchiha arrived, laying siege to the city. Arrows flew from both sides, killing many. Hinata crouched behind the wall, bow and arrow in hand. Around her many lay dead, women and men alike. All had united to fight against the common foe. Arrows flew back and forth, Hinata swiftly peeking out, taking aim and firing, hitting an archer in the neck before she crouched down. The gates were being battered with a ram, protected by a sheeting of metal to protect the wielders from arrow. Hot oil was poured on the ram, and it was lit on fire, sending the soldiers fleeing on fire, before the ram had cooled and more had replaced them. Footmen with shields up advanced, awaiting for the gates to break.

Naruto was beside her, firing another arrow before a crash made him wince. He glanced at her, and she nodded.

"Go!" she yelled, and he crouched, dashing down the stairs to command the men who were the first line.

She watched as the gate flew open, before two ranks of Namikaze pikemen thrusted forward, spears forward into the enemy. More spears were added from other ranks. Hinata rushed to the gate, crouching down with her bow. She took aim, firing into the crowd and hitting an Uchiha soldier. Again and again she fired, not stopping. She watched for Naruto, protecting him as much as she could as he battled against the odds. Her last arrow, she drew, ready to fire. She saw Naruto bash the shield of a soldier, sending him to the floor and kicking his blade away. He impaled the soldier, and her eyes widened to the soldier ready to swing his weapon at Naruto's unprotected back.

Time seemed to slow down, as Hinata took aim. She fired. Naruto's six sense had kicked in and he twirled quickly. Hinata's arrow missed! The soldier parried away Naruto's desperate block, before slashing deeply into Naruto's chest, his scream of pain as he fell. His sword fell just out of reach, and she saw Naruto glance at it on his back, then back at the soldier. Hinata cried out in desperation as he kicked out the soldier weakly, only for the soldier to slam a gauntleted punch into his face. The soldier roared in triumph, raising his blade.

"NO!" screamed Hinata.

She grabbed her short sword, and in desperation flung it at the soldier, from twenty metres away. Witnesses would say it was a miracle that such a delicate and petite looking woman could fling a sword, and with such accuracy. It pierced into the soldier's neck, and he fell to the floor. Hinata grabbed a nearby sword, and rushed down the steps.

The first enemy soldier fell as she cleaved the sword through his side and ran on. She crouched at Naruto's side, hysterical as she propped his head on her lap.

"Naruto!" she yelled.

He was pale, and the sword had cleaved through his breastplate. Blood was running from his armour to the floor, and Hinata screamed for help. Soldiers rushed to her, pulling him away from her and quickly towards the infirmatry. Hinata screamed in rage, picking up the sword. She planted her left palm onto the ground where Naruto's blood was, wiping it across her face savagely, leaving a trail of blood running over her pale beautiful face.

She moved quickly, parrying a sword strike from a soldier before running him through. She twirled, cutting open the neck of another. She parried a blade as an allied soldier came, his pike running through the soldier. And on they fought. Hinata continued to fight, driving the enemy back with an unquenchable thirst, for revenge. Another fell, and another. None could stand before her as she battled onwards, slitting the throat of another. An arm wrapped around her waist and she swung her elbow savagely at the offender, only for it to be blocked. Her sword flashed, only to be parried. She struck again, and again, and finally was disarmed. Through tearstained eyes, she looked at her father sadly.

"Naruto..." she whispered, collapsing into his arms sobbing.

"It's okay, we've won" he whispered.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Several year later...

She stood silently at a grave, tears running down her eyes.

"I miss you..." she whispered.

"I love you..." she whispered.

No one spoke, except the trees. Footsteps behind her, and she turned. Her sad eyes eased, as she walked into his warm embrace, his arms wrapping around her lovingly.

"His sacrifice was never in vain" whispered the man.

"I know...I'm glad he died happy. He lived a good life" she said.

"Yes, he was a fine man and mentor. Fought like a mad beast during the siege of Konohagakure also, everyone was proud of him, especially at his age" replied the man.

"Do you think he's watching over me now?" asked Hinata.

"Of course, I believe he's watching over all of us" replied the man.

"Let's go home, my love" she whispered, leaving with the man.

Behind her on the grave...carved in a tombstone read:

Sir _Hiash Hyuuga, Loving Father, Husband and Knight of the Kingdom of Namikaze_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Alternative ending:_

Several years later...

She stood silently at a grave, tears running down her eyes.

"I miss you..." she whispered.

"I love you..." she whispered.

No one spoke, except the trees. Footsteps behind her, and she turned. Her sad eyes eased, as she walked into his warm embrace, his arms wrapping around her lovingly.

"His sacrifice was never in vain" whispered the man.

"I know...I'm glad he died happy" she said.

"Yes, he was a fine man. Fought like a mad beast during the siege of Konohagakure also, everyone was proud of him" replied the man.

"Do you think he's watching over me now?" asked Hinata.

"Of course, I believe he's watching over all of us" replied the man.

"Let's go home, father" she whispered, leaving with the man.

Behind her on the grave...carved in a tombstone read:

_Namikaze Naruto, Prince of the Kingdom of Namikaze_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**For the ending, I know how people love happy endings, while others don't mind sad ones. I gave two, and its up to you to choose which ending you prefer. I personally wrote the alternative ending first, but then to cater for everyone, I wrote the happy ending as well. **

**So which ending is 'canon?'**

**It's all up to you :).**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review as your feedback would be appreciated.**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot**


	6. Knight Templar

Inspired by my love for medieval history and the Crusades, I went about writing a short story about the time period. This isn't probably as entertaining as my other stories, as I took quite a serious approach. I didn't flesh out too many details, so that I wouldn't bore you too much but also as I wanted to keep it within a readable length so you don't die in front of the computer.

I really enjoyed writing about this, as the period of this time, as well as the Knights Templar fascinates me. I hope you enjoy this, and it doesn't bore you too much. I'm really not sure how this FF will go, but this is what Tears of Scarlet is about, trying new things!

Responses to Reviews!

Mi3staR: Thank you! I did want Hinata to be strong in this one, not some wallflower (reference to Dragon Age there =P). Well, I have no idea whether it's been three months, but it's been a while but I hope you enjoy this period of history!

NHFanboy: Thank you. I was more aiming for medieval time, around 1200's.

Atsuko: Thank you for your review!

Kingkakashi: Thanks for your review. Always appreciated. I'll get around to catching up on NvS some time and send you an essay review like always =P.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

He had stumbled across her as he read from a scroll. The scroll went flying, as the teenager fell to the floor ungracefully. Grumbling, he stood up, brushing mud and dirt from his white mantle, a red cross splayed across his breast. His sword clinked on the ground and he grunted as he examined himself. Looking for his scroll, he walked swiftly over, picking up the offending scroll which was threatening to be blown away by the wind, tucking it in his pocket. He then turned, to see a dirty pale eyed girl, mud caking her delicate features. She was shivering in the cold, skinny and wore nothing but rags, and kept eyeing the door. He looked up at the building he had been passing by. No less ironic, a brothel. He turned his blue eyes to her.

"What are you doing outside a brothel?" he demanded.

The girl simply stared at him, wide eyes afraid. The teenager sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. He was newly promoted to a Templar Knight, taking the three sacred oaths only three months ago on his eighteenth birthday. The girl then finally shifted, looking down with a hint of red in her dirty cheeks.

"I see then, you are a worker in that brothel then" said the teenager.

The girl's head shot up, and she shook her head quickly.

"Then you were...going to offer yourself" he said.

The girl looked down, long dark hair hiding her face, before she nodded.

"I see that you probably would have had no choice..." muttered the templar, before sighing and running a hand through his hair again in frustration.

"Sir Robert is going to skin me alive for this" he muttered to himself, before looking at the girl.

"You have two choices. Come with me and you will work hard, but you will have a life and will be paid sufficiently, be clothed, fed and well taken care of. Or you can work in that brothel, sell your soul and body to the devil and to men who defile the holy temple of the body God has given us for coins. The choice is yours" said the templar.

The girl stood up, uneasily before nodding.

"Good then, come along" he said.

The girl followed.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

She had turned out to be mute. The Templar who had helped her lived in the large fortress monastery, while she was nearby, working as a cook in the kitchens. Like he said, it was hard work but she was paid well and taken care of. The head cook there, an old grizzled lady was kind and gentle, although firm. She took extra care of the girl, making sure she was healthy and well fed. When she had come in at twelve, she had been skinny and would not have survived the winter. However now at sixteen, she had started to blossom, now catching the eye of the male members of the kitchen, and of service staff. However, she ignored them. Her thoughts always went to the Templar who had saved her. Sometimes she would dream that he would come in, and whisk her away to the Holy Land where Baldwin IV ruled, wise yet young in his age. Her dreams were always bitterly disappointed; however she was overjoyed when he came to visit. Although he did not frequent at the eatery, he would be completely sure that she was well taken care of. She only realised later, at about fourteen how important he was as she noticed how people looked in awe at the Holy Knight of God.

Finally, when she was sixteen, and he was twenty two, he stepped into the eatery. She had never seen him smile, or show any emotion either. He had strode into the kitchen, his clear blue eyes looking around the place. Then, she saw the tiniest hint of a grin as he saw the old lady who ran the kitchens, Tsunade give a smile. He had hugged her gently, and they had conversed for several minutes. Only after they were done did his eyes flick to her. He walked over to her. At eighteen, he was strong and was only just starting to break into adulthood. Now at twenty two, he was tall, strong and held an aura of power, yet humbleness as well.

"I have watched you over these last four years, and Tsunade says that you are happy here. For that I am glad, after seeing you in such turmoil all those years ago. I have never forgotten that look of hopelessness on your faith, but the Lord has blessed you greatly these past four years. May the Holy Trinity continue to protect you in the years to come Hinata" he began.

It was the first time he had spoken to her this directly before, and she was in awe.

"May God bless you, and may you find the faith in him to continue along the narrow road. I myself have been called away to the Holy Land. I do not know what I will find there, but should I return I will be sure to bring you back something nice" he said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Be well, little one" he finished, ruffling her hair fondly and standing up straight, turning and beginning to walk away.

Confidence surged through the girl, and her first words were as beautiful as a thousand strong Christian choir singing in harmony.

"Naruto! Please...don't go" Hinata said.

Naruto whirled around, his eyes wide. Tsunade and other workers had simply stopped and stared. Her first words, spoken. Naruto smiled, a true genuine one for the first time.

"God has a path for all of us. Perhaps in his divine wisdom, we may meet again. I must go, as it is my duty and my calling. Be well" he replied, and strode out of the building.

He would soon board a ship with hundreds of other pilgrims, heading to the Holy Land, seeking God.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The Crusader army marched along, through the desert from Jerusalem. Together, as one they sang a hymn. In unison, their voices rang above the sound of pounding feet and hooves of the horses. Flags raised proudly in the air, thousands of soldiers raised their voice.

_Fairest Lord Jesus, Ruler of all nature,_

_O Thou of God and man the Son,_

_Thee will I cherish, Thee will I honor,_

_Thou, my soul's glory, joy and crown._

_Fair are the meadows, fairer still the woodlands,_

_Robed in the blooming garb of spring;_

_Jesus is fairer, Jesus is purer,_

_Who makes the woeful heart to sing._

_Fair is the sunshine, fairer still the moonlight,_

_And all the twinkling starry host;_

_Jesus shines brighter, Jesus shines purer_

_Than all the angels heaven can boast._

_All fairest beauty, heavenly and earthly,_

_Wondrously, Jesus, is found in Thee;_

_None can be nearer, fairer or dearer,_

_Than Thou, my Savior, art to me._

_Beautiful Savior! Lord of all the nations!_

_Son of God and Son of Man!_

_Glory and honor, praise, adoration,_

_Now and forever more be Thine._

Together, they marched as one into the desert, where their doom was.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

News had come back from the Holy Land. Jerusalem had been taken. Tsunade had been horrified, the Muslim army under Saladin had utterly destroyed the Crusader army at the Horns of Hattin. Those who had survived had fled to Jerusalem, where Balian of Ibelin had defended Jerusalem for three days with a handful of Knights, and thousands of common sergeants. For three days the fighting had been intense, until Saladin had requested the surrender of the Christian forces. Seeing no hope of victory, or reinforcements from surrounding Crusader States, Balian had agreed. Terms were the unconditional surrender of Jerusalem, but everyone was safely escorted away.

Hinata had been unaware of what had happened. She asked Tsunade, who had wept bitterly.

"Naruto was in the army which had been massacred at the Horns of Hattin" she had said.

Together, they went to the monastery, and prayed.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Several months went by, before a tired Templar strode into the building. At twenty four, Naruto had tired lines on his face as he walked in. Tsunade was at the front, before she had dropped her cup and hugged him. Naruto smiled tiredly, sitting down and asking for some wine. Drinking deeply, he sighed happily.

Hinata at this moment had walked slowly into the room, wherein seeing Naruto her plate dropped from her startled hands. She had then broken down in tears, and somehow without moving found herself in Naruto's arms.

After her sobs died, she stepped back, looking at him. He looked saddened.

"I sought God in the Holy Land. There is a God, of that I am certain, but it cannot be found in the Church. I am to retire from being a Templar, and then I will go to the countryside, and seek God in prayer there. Hinata...I want you come with me" he said.

Hinata smiled, and nodded.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Two years later, on a farm in England. Hinata and Naruto laughed as they ploughed the fields with two oxen, ready to plant vegetables and grain. A company of Templars rode up their path, and Naruto walked out to meet them. Married for over a year and with a little one on the way, they were perfectly happy on their large farmland, with another couple living in a separate house, but working together with them to share the bounties of nature. However, at the sight of the Templars Naruto had frowned.

"Brother Naruto" said a templar.

Naruto had smiled, warmly embracing the knight.

"What brings you here my old friend?" asked Naruto.

"King Richard is calling for another Crusade and is mustering the army up again. Will you not join us as we seek to retake Jerusalem?" asked Robert.

Naruto shook his head.

"My place is here now my old friend. May God bless you and protect you" he said.

"And may God bless you! Perhaps after we have retaken Jerusalem I will send you a camel or two!" laughed Robert, riding off with his knights.

Naruto smiled, before walking back to his wife.

"What was that about dearest?" asked Hinata.

Naruto simply wrapped his arms around her gently.

"God leading men, in his infinite wisdom" he said.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Aftermath:**

The Third Crusade would succeed, but ultimately fail in which their target was Jerusalem was never retaken. A treaty rather was made between the Crusaders and Saladin, and peace again was in the Holy Land. Richard the Lionhearted which led the Third Crusade would die later, sieging a French castle. Saladin, little after the Third Crusade would die, and his nation would erupt in civil war.

The other two main participants of the Third Crusade was Federick Barbarossa, and King Philip of France. Federick Barbarossa would later drown crossing a river when his horse threw him and his men turned back towards the Holy Roman Empire. King Philip of France would participate in the siege of Acre, before an argument over the spoils would lead to him leaving the Holy Land.

The major Catholic presence in the Holy Land ended in 1291 when the last Crusader stronghold, Acre fell to the Mamluks.

The Knights Templar, or the Order of the Temple at their peak were one of the two strongest Christian Military orders during their peak. Their rivals were the Knights Hospitaller, or Knights of St John. The Templars were later dissolved by Pope Clement in 1312, after threats from King Philip of France of military action. The last Templar Grand Master Jacques de Molay was burned at the stake convicted of heresy in March 18, 1314. His last request was to face the Notre Dame, with his hands tied in the prayer position.

The Horns of Hattin was a major defeat which led to the capture of Jerusalem by the Muslims. The Crusader army, tired and weary and with little water were constantly harassed by the Muslims, before surrounded and promptly defeated.

The song Fairest Lord Jesus is actually a Crusader song, but rather one from the German Crusaders. It was not written until 1600's, however for this fanfiction I decided to add it in to add some more depth to the story.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Well again, something new. Feedback is always appreciated. Did I hit it? Miss? Send me your feedback! **

**For those just looking to see whether I'm active, I am. Wanting to know when this stupid author will update My Secret or Coming Home? Coming Home's chapter has to be rewritten (virus wiped entire computer mainframe), and so does My Secret. Might take some time, so please be patient!  
**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot  
**


	7. Wishing Pole

**Another edition of my one-shots. **

**This is a very interesting one shot, using a more in-depth style where I try to be more descriptive. I hope it really sets the scene for this fanfic. I was told a story about a horrible first date, in which a woman's buttocks got stuck to the cold metal of the rim of a car wheel. Don't ask how since I rather spare you the details, but let's just say that I found out that if you touch skin onto a cold object during cold temperatures, it'll freeze on you. And so, it inspired me to think absolutely outside the box, and produce this FF.  
**

**Another ironic thing, I've never touched snow in real life. Seen glaciers and stuff, never touched snow. **

**So if one day, you ever come across me in a place that snows and I'm going crazy, don't look at me too oddly since it would probably be my first time.**

**Thank you to Luiz4200, Kitsune, Morriganna and Ryuujin for reviewing. **

**And so, without further waffle, the next little one-shot.  
**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata shivered in the cold winter, even though she was wrapped up warmly. She looked up at the twilight sky, the moon in full prominence in its ethereal beauty and grace. Stars twinkled overhead, brightening the sky. Hinata breathed out, her breath cold and frosty as it touched the winter air. She shifted her purple scarf, wrapping it tighter around her neck to protect it from the wind. She looked down, shoving her mittens into her jacket pocket, to try and keep her hands warm. She wasn't even sure why she was out here, having simply told Hanabi she was going for a walk.

She slowly shuffled along the pavement, streetlights illuminating her steps. Only the crunch of her feet could be heard as she looked around. Most houses had their lights on, with several cars parked outside. Slowly she crossed the street, heading for the local park which was two blocks away. The wind was cold on her face, not bitterly so but still numbing her nose slightly. She breathed in the marvellous fresh air, simply revelling in the moment. With a happy smile, she twirled in the middle of the street, her dance lessons coming into play as she spun happily. Having satisfied her urge, she continued along her path to the park.

She came to a stop at the local park, seeing the snow flakes already encrusting the equipment. The swings sat unused for seemingly hours, swinging gently. The slide was also crusted in snow, although paw prints showed perhaps an animal had climbed up the slide the wrong side. However, what caught her attention was the street light, with a note stuck to it. She slowly strolled to it, taking her time. Her feet scuffled against the snow, now slowly starting to snow slightly heavier. She adjusted her white headband which held her fringe at bay, moving towards the note.

She leant forward, examining the hand writing.

"Wishing pole. Lick for a wish" it said simply.

Hinata blinked in surprise. She had never heard of a wishing pole, but seeing as there was no one around, there was no harm. She shifted forward, and licked the pole, thinking only one thought.

'_I wish I could have the courage to kiss Naruto-kun' she thought. _

Despair instantly shot through her as she realised her tongue was stuck. Her saliva had almost instantly frozen to the pole. She clenched her eyes bitterly in sadness. She used her mittens to try and pry her tongue off, but let out a pained squeak as she felt pain shoot through her tongue. She swore to herself, smacking the pole with her mitten. She was stuck there, until someone rescued her. Hinata shivered as she felt her tongue slowly start to grow cold, the inside of her mouth also exposed to the air. She then froze, hearing footsteps behind her.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a tall teenager step forward. Her eyes widened, it was Naruto. He was clad with a blue beanie, a black hoodie and dark blue cargo pants. His eyes widened as he recognised her from his school. He then suppressed a grin at her predicament. Hinata despaired, of all the people to come...it had to be her crush. She felt him lean forward to read the sign, hearing only the tinest of chuckles. He then leaned close, far too close for Hinata's liking, and her reaction was to immediately break out in a blush adorning her cheeks.

Then Naruto exhaled, a stream of warm breath that melted her ice prison, and she stepped back, free. She turned to him, who simply had a simple smile on his face, a genuine smile. One that people rarely saw. His eyes widened as she stepped close quickly, and planted her hands on his shoulders. She then leaned forward and stood on her tippy-toes, her cold lips meeting his own. Her eyes closed instinctively, unable to suppress the absolute joy that burst from her heart. She began to pull back after a few seconds, however a hand had wrapped around her waist, another holding the side of her cheek, and the kiss was being returned.

As they finally parted, she exhaled slowly, looking at him. She was still in his arms. He had a surprised look, but it faded to one of genuine affection.

"What did you wish for?" Naruto asked.

Hinata simply gave him a brilliant smile and pulled him closer. Naruto's blue eyes twinkled in the light.

"I see" he grinned, meeting her lips with his again.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

When the winter vacation ended, Sakura and Sasuke were surprised to see Naruto and Hinata stroll into the cafeteria, holding hands.

"What happened to you two during winter vacation?" asked Sakura, clearly interested.

Sakura shifted forward to get into the goss as Hinata simply smiled at Sakura, seeming absolutely glowing with happiness. Naruto also seemed far more carefree, even a smile placed on his lips.

"Wishing poles work" Hinata said simply, sitting down next to Sakura.

Sasuke nudged Naruto as he sat down on the other side of the table.

"Dude, Hinata? She's been crushing on you for like...years" hissed Sasuke.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke as he bit into his red apple.

"Well, let's just say that I find cold winter nights far more enjoyable" said Naruto, grinning.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**For those who do get to experience snow, I'm jealous.**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot~  
**


	8. Iceman and Angel

**This story was inspired by my love for basketball. **

**Don't really have much to say since I'm exhausted from writing this. **

**So if it really isn't my best work, it's because I'm dead tired and I don't have anymore time to spend on this since exams are right around the corner.**

**And I thought you guys deserved a chapter before I disappear into my room for a bit.**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Jackie: Thank you =].**

**Kitsune: Pretty sure I PMed you with a reply, but yeah the alt ending was the proper one. Glad you enjoyed it  
**

**OrangeBackpack: I'm so jealous haha. I really want to see snow and experience it. And a snowball fight would be absolutely awesome. Hopefully one day I can enjoy snow.  
**

**Luiz: Never crossed my mind to be honest, but it's an interesting thought. Perhaps you could write it up ^^**

**Firework: Haha yeah it would be epicly embarassing. **

**But as I said, please don't judge me too harshly with this one shot.**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

They were a complete contrast to one another. As was their dispositions. One was bright and sunny as the day, yet silent and cold as ice. The other was pale and dark, yet bubbly and happy. It was a juxtaposition of their own personalities, as if their appearance didn't fit who they were.

Hyuuga Hinata, pale porcelain skin even in the middle of summer, with long dark straight hair and pale lavender eyes due to a genetic mutation. She was shooting guard for the Konoha High women's basketball team. Daughter of the legendary Japanese Center Hyuuga Hiashi, cousin of second year ace center Hyuuga Neji and nicknamed Angel, for her sweet personality and happy smile that she always wore. Yet on the court, she was fierce yet brilliant.

Namikaze Naruto, slightly tanned with a bright mop of spiky blonde hair, with piercing blue eyes. Also played shooting guard for Konoha High men's basketball team. He was the son of legendary players Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, both brilliant basketball players in their playing days. He was nicknamed Iceman for his cool calm play, never looking under pressure, nor ever smiling. On the court he fitted his name, brutal, deadly and efficient.

Both were brilliant at basketball. One had a happy smile on when she played, the other completely calm and collected. Two contrasts, a clash of personalities.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

It came the day of try-outs. Naruto sat courtside with Sasuke and Shikamaru, watching the women play.

"Pink hair" said Sasuke, his eyes following the athletic lean form of Haruno Sakura, who had a sky high basketball IQ, leading her to play point guard.

"Not bad, quite pretty" said Shikamaru, yawning.

Naruto glanced at them both with a bored look.

"Why are we even here" he said quietly.

"Iceman, we're next on court. Plus, we'll be training with these lovely ladies to help improve both teams" said Chouji, sitting down next to Shikamaru.

"Sup" nodded Shikamaru, before he sat up slightly.

"Blonde hair with the four scrunchies in her hair" said Shikamaru, leaning forward.

Sasuke glanced at him.

"Not bad...pinky's better though" said Sasuke.

Shikamaru snorted.

"Whatever dude, her hair's pink" muttered Shikamaru.

Naruto's eyes followed the girl with long black hair, currently in a ponytail. She had the ball, and he watched as she crossed over fluidly and shot down the baseline, dodging past a tall blonde center to lay up the ball. It wasn't her skill that caught his eye, but her face. She had a happy smile on it.

"Nice try Ino-chan" said Hinata over her shoulder as she ran back to play defense.

"That tall blonde chick, smoking" said Chouji.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, who was staring at some pale dark haired girl.

"Someone caught your eye Dobe?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto glanced at him, before standing up.

"Let's warm up" he said and walked off.

Sasuke sighed, Shikamaru shrugged and Chouji gave a face.

"Something's up with Ice...how troublesome" muttered Shikamaru.

"He's always been like that" shrugged Chouji.

"Nah, there was something in his eyes" replied Shikamaru, frowning

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

The girls were breathing heavily on the sidelines, watching as the guys were split into teams. Towels were plentiful, as were water bottles as they drank deeply.

"Nice work out there girls, it was really fun" said Hinata happily.

Sakura smiled at the girl. Her smile was infectious, always bubbly and happy. Plus she was about the sweetest girl Sakura had ever known. Ino however stared at Chouji, who was well built.

"Center is pretty hot" said Ino, licking her lips.

The girl's eyes widened as they shot to her. Ino looked that them with surprise.

"What? He's good looking, come on" said Ino.

Sakura rolled her eyes, before her eyes followed the small forward, who received a behind the back pass from a spiky haired blonde player and dunked it.

"One who just scored...he's pretty cute" said Sakura.

"Mmh, that first year player playing point, he could be interesting" grinned Temari.

"Tema-chan, you like younger guys?" asked Hinata.

Temari shrugged.

"Just have to see what happens" she said with a shrug.

Hinata turned back to the court and her eyes instantly caught the flash of blonde hair and piercing blue eyes as he raced down the court near them, dribbling the ball. She watched as he passed it off to a player before receiving it back and dunking it hard. However, Hinata frowned as the player simply pointed at the passer before running back the other way, absolutely no expression on his face.

"Who's the blonde guy?" asked Hinata.

"That one?" asked Sakura, pointing at Naruto.

"Yeah" replied Hinata, still watching him.

"Namikaze Naruto" said a girl with two hair buns, sitting down next to them.

"Tenten-chan! You played great out there" smiled Hinata.

Tenten smiled back at her.

"So did you Hina-chan. But yeah, that's Iceman" replied Tenten.

"Iceman?" asked Sakura.

"No one has ever seen him smile, always calm and reserved on and off the court. Absolute brilliant player, but literally is like ice. Some wonder whether he can feel at all" said Tenten.

"Iceman huh" mumbled Hinata, watching him.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Maito Gai, excentric basketball coach gathered the entire Konoha team up.

"Well done to both teams. There is plenty of youthful flames in you both! I hope you will work hard this season to win the national title!" exclaimed Gai.

"YOSH!" shouted an enthusiastic player, Lee.

"Lovely" muttered Naruto.

"You are dismissed. Practise starts one hour before school, and one hour after school every day" said Gai.

Naruto slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out slowly, a bunch of guys with him.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, visibly frustrated. It wasn't that he was stupid, it was simply that sometimes he had trouble with complex questions, such as this one right here. Thankfully the bell rang and Kurenai-sensei waved them off with a flick of her wrist. Naruto slid his chair backwards, staring coldly at the workbook. Finally he chucked it into his bag, and slowly walked out of the classroom. Hinata watched him from the back as he walked out, and standing up, decided to follow.

"Hina-chan, we're going to lunch in the cafeteria, you coming?" asked Sakura.

"No not today" Hinata replied absentmindedly, before standing and following Naruto.

Naruto stopped outside the building, turning to face Hinata. She had never seen such intense blue eyes before, seemingly piercing into her very soul. Naruto just stared at her as if expectantly, and Hinata felt a blush rising to her face.

"Yes?" asked Naruto finally.

His voice was emotionless and cold. Hinata took a step back abruptly, blinking. Naruto sighed, before turning and walking away.

"Wait!" shouted Hinata.

Naruto paused, looking over his shoulder at her. Hinata looked down, her fingers twitching.

"You coming?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Huh?" asked Hinata.

Naruto sighed, before turning and walking towards the gym.

"W-wait!" said Hinata, walking after him.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

They stood in the empty gymnasium, before Naruto chucked down his bag haphazardly and pulled off his jacket. Walking to the ball bins, he pulled one out, dribbling absentmindedly. Hinata stared at him. And then she noticed it. The way his eyes lit up as he dribbled the ball around. It was like his whole guard was let down, his walls had shrunk. His iceman persona was so that people wouldn't get close to him. For the first time, Hinata was seeing the true Naruto. Then he looked up at her, as if only realising she was there now. The guarded look instantly reappeared.

"What do you want Hinata?" he asked flatly.

Hinata frowned, before she smiled happily.

"To see you smile!" she declared.

Naruto snorted and Hinata glared at him.

"What's wrong with smiling? You can't do it or something?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing worth smiling about" he said.

"You're wrong. There's plenty to smile about. The weather is good, we're both healthy and alive, plenty of pretty flowers..." began Hinata, only to be interrupted.

"Get out of your fantasy world" said Naruto coldly.

Hinata was taken aback by the coldness of his voice.

"There's nothing in this world to smile about. The world isn't as perfect as you think" hissed Naruto.

Hinata was seething, so she strode up to him, and slapped him on the face, hard. Naruto didn't flinch one bit, simply staring at her. Hinata's face softened.

"No, the world isn't perfect. Nor are you. I can see through you" said Hinata.

Naruto blinked, nonchalant.

"See through me?" he asked slowly.

He froze as Hinata's hand cupped his cheek gently.

"I know the story of the Namikaze family, and how they died when you were young. Orphanage until you were 12, living by yourself when you couldn't take the foster homes. Until Jiraiya gave you an option, a scholarship. Play basketball here and accommodation and expenses paid. Am I right?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes softened slightly, before he stepped back. His face quickly turned dark.

"You don't know anything about me" he said, before turning away, grabbing his bag and walking out of the gym.

Hinata watched him sadly.

"I'll break through that icewall, and make you smile" she said, staring at his retreating back.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Hinata cornered him again at the gym, before practise would start the next morning. She stood facing him, her hands crossed and blocking the hallway. Naruto simply stared blankly at her.

"What do you want" sighed Naruto.

"Play me one on one" she said.

Naruto blinked at her, before nodding.

"Terms?" he asked.

"If I win, you have to smile. Genuinely have to smile" said Hinata.

"And if you lose?" asked Naruto.

Hinata smiled at him.

"I'll do anything you ask...within reasonable bounds" she said.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, before nodding.

"Deal" he said.

"First to five, cross the three point line" said Hinata.

Naruto nodded. Hinata checked to Naruto, who passed it back.

"Let's see what you've got...Iceman" she said with a smile.

Naruto had a blank face as he defended her as she tried to drive left, then right. Naruto stayed with her easily

'_He's good' thought Hinata, crossing over expertly between her legs. _

She crossed over again, creating space before jumping for a jump shot. Naruto shot forward, blocking the shot and grabbing it. He was easily taller than her, and Hinata turned to guard him. Naruto shot left, Hinata following expertly. However his crossover caught her off guard and he shot right, dunking the ball. Hinata smiled at him as he walked to receive the ball at the top of the three point line.

"You lost the point" deadpanned Naruto.

"Yes, but I'm having fun...aren't you?" asked Hinata smiling.

Naruto just blinked at her, before bursting right. Hinata followed, losing him as he spun past her and layed up the ball.

"Nice move Iceman" said Hinata, again with that infuriating smile.

"Don't you get angry or something?" asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded.

"Of course I do. But I'm having fun...I love basketball. That's why I smile so much when playing, because I truly enjoy playing basketball" said Hinata.

Naruto stared at her as if she had grown a second head. But his eyes were alight, and the tiniest hint of a smile ghosted onto his lips at her words. He could see why Hinata smiled so much.

"You're strange...wierd...annoying and infuriating" he said.

"I've had worse" shrugged Hinata.

"You're the strangest girl I've ever met Hyuuga Hinata, and you confuse me profusely...but I still intend to win" said Naruto.

Hinata grinned.

"As do I" she said, promptly moving forward and stealing the ball.

It was four all, Naruto with the ball in his hands. He checked it with Hinata.

"I was going easy on you" Naruto said said.

Hinata smiled back.

"So was I Iceman" replied Hinata.

Naruto then rose up for a three pointer, and Hinata leapt as high as she could, shifting her momentum forward. The ball rose above her hand as she stared, and it swished in the net. Then she slammed into Naruto due to her momentum, sending them toppling to the floor. An instant blush shot onto her face at the compromising position they were in as she was practically straddling him, but Naruto looked calm, although the same fire still burned in his eyes.

"You know how I can ask you to do anything I want" said Naruto calmly.

Hinata nodded, not trusting her voice over the pounding of her heart.

"Would a kiss be too much to ask?" asked Naruto.

Hinata blushed furiously but shook her head.

"I think it would be just fine" she whispered, her lips meeting his in a heart-soaring kiss.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Sasuke walked through the open gym doors, to see Hinata's head bend to kiss Naruto. Sasuke then promptly whirled around and walked out.

'_So she cracked the wall huh' thought Sasuke._

'_What an interesting girl'_

Hinata and Naruto pulled back due to a lack of oxygen. Naruto's normal calm disposition was slightly flustered, and Hinata was red as a tomato. Slowly she got up, her legs wobbly. Naruto got up next to her.

"I think...I need to go sit down" said Hinata, heading to the bleachers.

Then she heard a sound. She whirled around, her eyes wide as Naruto chuckled. He then looked at her, and smiled happily. Hinata's eyes widened in shock, before she smiled back. He walked over to her wrapping her in his arms.

"What happened to me being strange, wierd, annoying and infuriating?" asked Hinata with a soft grin, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"You still are" replied Naruto, his lips meeting hers once again.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

"No frickin way" hissed Chouji to Shikamaru.

Naruto was talking to Hinata, a slight smile on his face as she was explaining something, her hands waving around animatedly. Her joke finished and they both ended up laughing.

"Iceman...isn't ice anymore?" asked Chouji.

Sasuke put an arm around Chouji and shook his head.

"He's still iceman on the court. But off the court, I think his icewall simply came tumbling down" said Sasuke.

"How troublesome" muttered Shikamaru.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

**If you're still reading, you have survived! **

**I hope it wasn't too bad =P**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot~**


End file.
